A New Dawn
by Rattraveller
Summary: An old school Battletech story about your average Mercenary Unit and a simple contract that of course does not go anywhere near as planned.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Paro City Refugee Camp

Harrow's Sun, Federated Suns

2357, 12 July 3020

Colonel Jeremiah Stalwart sat in the cockpit of his battlemech waiting for the battle to begin. Watching the feeds coming in from his units on his main screen, he concentrated on the one showing the eight pirate battlemechs standing on the plain south of the refugee camp. They were just out of range of his only exposed lance. He knew he had a good plan. It was the waiting to put it into effect that he hated.

The pirates were waiting because of words on a piece of paper. His unit, The Stalwart Protectors had been hired to support the Harrow's Sun militia after they had been mauled in the last Kuritan raid eight months ago. On a secondary channel he could hear their commander giving orders as they tried to track and engage the rest of the battalion of pirate mechs.

The Protectors main job was to provide security and support to the refugees of Paro City. The city and its warehouse district had been the raid's objective. During the battle the entire city had been razed to the ground as the quick raid turned into a major slug fest. Rebuilding was going slowly and the camp was the only place most of the survivors had left. Now the pirates had come to pick at the bones.

The camp was located in a good area. It was at the north end of large grassy plain. To the east of the camp, a lake provided water and recreation. A forest of large trees and no undergrowth was below the lake and to the east of the plain. North and West of the camp were medium foothills which actually provided some protection from the weather. The only road to the camp ran away to the Northwest and into the city. It ran supplies into the camp and refugees into the city do the rebuilding.

Jeremiah zoomed in on the pirate's insignia on their battlemechs agian. A bleached skeleton with a ball and chain around its right ankle. He did not know who they were but with a symbol like that they had to be slavers. Slamming a fist into his control panel, Jeremiah vowed not one person under his unit's care would be taken away.

At 2359 the pirate company commander opened a channel. "Listen mercs, we'll make this really simple for you two. In one minute your contract ends. Walk away now and you get to go to your next contract with your buddies. You have nothing to gain here, the rest of your unit has already boarded your ships. Dying now would just be pointless."

The pirates' plan was simple. The bulk of them had created a diversion and had the militia in a cat and mouse game of maneuver 200 kilometers away. Meanwhile their slave catchers had been waiting for the mercenaries contract to end. They had been led to believe once it was over the Protectors would just walk away and leave the refugees to them, easy pickings.

On the other hand The Protectors had no intention of letting that happen. Their plan was a hell of alot more complicated. To start the Protector's foot scouts, their spies, had captured or killed the pirates' spies in the camp a week ago. They had fed the pirates the information that the unit had prepared to leave. Actually the entire mercenary unit was hidden in positions built by the Protectors' Engineers in and around the refugee camp. The pirates only thought there were two battlemechs left patrolling the perimeter.

The next part was up to the Fire Support Lance. Of course since there were only two battlemechs, Captain Lee's Archer and Mechwarrior Wong's Dervish, calling them a lance was a stretch. Lances were supposed to have four battlemechs.

At exactly Midnight Captain Cristano Lee answered the pirates, "I am very sorry. We cannot let you into the camp. We are at maximum capacity. Come back in a week and we may have some room."

In answer the pirates just started forward. Of the two lances of pirate battlemechs; Crusader, Rifleman, Trebuchet, Whitworth, Hatchetman, Griffin, Enforcer and Centurian only three didn't have Long Range Missiles (LRMs). They opened fire on the two Protectors as soon as they were in range. The pirates initial fire hit his exposed lance but did little damage. The range had been extreme and the pirates had been moving.

More bad news arrived as another lance of Pirate battlemechs; Phoenix Hawk, Valkyrie, Locust and Stinger came into view from along the only road into the camp from the northwest. Colonel Stalwart knew they were supposed to cut the refugees off from escaping the slave capturers. He just smiled. Now was the time to spring the trap.

"This is Top Dog 1. Fire Dogs, Big Dogs and Running Dogs fire."

Now the Fire Support lance opened fire concentrating on the Crusader, identified as the pirate's company commander. Their LRMs were much more accurate tearing off most of the 65 ton mech's right leg and chest armor. This was nothing compared to what happened to the Enforcer, Centurion and Stinger.

The two pirate mechs on the plain, the Enforcer and Centurion, were engulfed in LRMs from the two lances of Striker vehicles firing from among the foothills. Both pirates stumbled as more than 50 LRMs detonated against and tore off armor. The Centurion suffered a hit to its gyroscope and fell over causing to the pilot to lose consciousness for a moment.

From northeast of the camp by the lake the Protector's artillery, two Long Toms fired. Both hit the hapless Stinger destroying it almost completely leaving only its metal feet and some scattered wreckage.

The two Pirate lances on the plain split up. The first four kept heading for the two exposed Protector battlemechs, while the second four including the badly wounded Enforcer and Centurion moved to deal with the vehicles. Normally battlemechs made short work of vehicles, especially light vehicles like the Strikers. This situation was far from normal. The Protectors included an Engineer squad and vehicle. They had had six months to prepare for an attack. The entire foothills were riddled with hidden and dug in positions and concealed routes between them. The Running Dogs continued to move and fire in pairs, never giving the battlemechs a good shot at them.

Colonel Stalwart still had a few more surprises for the pirates, "Guide Dogs attack. Top Dogs 2, 3 and 4 let's go."

From the edge of the foothills the Protectors Recon Lance, again of only two mechs; Captain Pike's Locust and Mechwarrior Beaumont's Spider swooped in and began sniping at the three remaining pirate battlemechs with their medium lasers.

The three pirates had been rushing for the safety of the camp. They knew the Protectors would not take a chance of a shell hitting the refugees they were helping. They were also sure the artillery wouldn't fire on them with two of their own mechs so close, so they turned to take some vengeance for the fallen Stinger Pilot.

As soon as the three Pirate mechs turned their backs on the refugee camp to engage the Protector mechs the Prairie Dogs opened fire. This was the Protectors main company of Infantry. Normally foot infantry would be even less of a problem for battlemechs then vehicles. But 100 infantry dug in and armed with Short Range Missile (SRM) launchers and a couple of portable Particle Projection Cannons (PPCs) facing the weak rear armor of battlemechs wasn't normal either The concentrated fire tore into the pirates and they went down before they knew what had hit them.

At the southern end of the camp the front wall of a maintenance building fell down as from inside the Headquarters lance of the Protectors emerged. Colonel Stalwart's Stalker led a Marauder, Warhammer and Black Knight. When the pirate commander saw the assault class and three heavy class mechs enter the field and watched the blips of his Recon lance go out he knew this attack was over. Calling a retreat, all of the remaining pirates began to move back the way they had come.

" Running Dogs cease fire. Space Dogs this is Top Dog 1, they're reading for you. "

The Striker Lances ceased firing. For a moment the Pirate commander thought they were being let go. That moment ended when the Protector's Aerospace Fighters, two 100 ton Stukas began their strafing run. They were able to hit six of the pirates, taking the wounded Enforcer down and crippling the Rifleman and Whitworth. Once the fighters were clear the Strikers started firing again.

Switching to the open frequency Jeremiah called out, "This is Colonel Stalwart. You are outgunned and about to be destroyed. Surrender now and you will not be harmed. You have 10 seconds to decide."

Jeremiah knew the turmoil going through the pirates minds. By surrendering they would live but spend the rest of their lives in some penal camp. Not surrendering they would most likely die. At the 8 second mark all of the surviving pirate mechs had lowered their arms and begun powering down.

"Seems they wanted to live." He said to himself.

Of course this fight was far from over. Jeremiah knew battles didn't end when the shooting stopped. He started to bark out orders to people to get this battle over with as he continued to close in on the pirates.

"Prairie Dogs secure any survivors in your area. Guide dogs do a quick sweep of the area. Space Dogs do a high sweep and make sure nothing else is around. Running Dogs keep us covered as we take these guys in. Porch Dogs come out and secure these mechjocks."

At the last order two lances of hover Armored Personnel Carriers (APCs) emerged from the woods on the East side of the plain. Each one headed toward a different pirate and unloaded its infantry squad to take them prisoner. This unit and the Tiny Dogs, two lances of Savannah Master hoverbikes hidden in the refugee camp had been his only reserves. Colonel Stalwart was incredibly relieved he had not been forced to call them in.

While this was happening he checked in with his other units. "Air Dog 1 what is your status?"

Instead of the commander of his helicopter assets Major Booth, the Protector's overall Infantry commander answered him, "The Air Dogs and my Carrier Dogs have secured the area. They put up a short fight but pretty much went down after the mechs did. We are moving them toward the camp now."

"Very good. See you when you get here."

The pirates had set up a staging area with cattle trucks and a small army to take and sort the refugees and turn them into slaves. Colonel Stalwart had sent his four Warrior attack helicopters and four Airlift carrier helicopters carrying his Air Assault Infantry platoon to capture them. This attack had gone just as planned also.

"House Dog 1 what is your status?

Major Benson answered, "The civis want out of these holes. Most of them want their own justice on those guys if you know what I mean."

Major Benson was the unit's Master Tech and head of all the techs, astechs and support personnel. Colonel Stalwart had put them and the Digging Dogs, his engineers, in the bunkers with the refugees to keep some order and as a absolute last line of defense.

"Keep them quiet a little longer we are almost done up here. Make sure those police we trained are ready to handle any problems. We are pulling out of here before dawn. I don't want to leave a riot behind us as we leave after six months of work. The Harrow's Sun Government might take our bonus away."

"Wilco."

A big smile crossed Jeremiah's face. He had just disproved the old adage, "no plan ever survived contact with the enemy." His plan had gone exactly as it was supposed to. The timing could not have been better and now his unit had plenty of salvage to take with them and prisoners to turn in for bounty.

At that moment the Hatchetman hotstarted and charged straight for his Stalker. As the infantry dove for cover, Jeremiah realized two things. First he could not fire any of his weapons with his people all around him in such close quarters. Second the Hatchetman had raised his signature weapon, a huge gleaming mech crushing hatchet and was charging his Stalker. The pirate must be hoping to land a crippling blow on the unit commander and then try to escape.

Colonel Stalwart did nothing as the pirate closed on him. The 85 ton Stalker unlike most battlemechs did not have arms. Normally there was nothing the pilot of such a battlemech could do against such an attack except dodge or run away. It was time for the Colonel's last surprise.

A veteran of many battles, Colonel Stalwart had specially modified the leg actuators of his beloved machine. Just before the Hatchetman came within range to deliver its death blow, Colonel Stalwart performed his signature move. One he had practiced many times. To an outside observer it looked like the 85 ton machine did a spinning side kick crushing the Hatchetman's chest in and stopping the pirate mech in its tracks. The Hatchetman crumbled, hit the ground and did not move again.

After a moment Jeremiah called out on the general frequency, "Secure all these pirates NOW! I want us out of here in three hours and not a minute longer."

Cutting off his radio Jeremiah, forced himself to relax. "Didn't plan on that. I guess the old adage is still safe."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Enroute to Nadir Jump Point

Harrow's Sun, Federated Suns

2000, 13 July 3020

Colonel Jeremiah Stalwart sat in front of the communications array aboard the Union class dropship _Eunomia_."Yes your Lordship, I am very glad we could come to an arrangement." Pause "Thank you, your glowing recommendation means a great deal to us and yes it will help us with future contracts." Pause "Thank you again and of course we would be very honored to review any future contracts you may wish to have the Protectors on."

Switching off the array he turned toward his executive officer now that he had finished speaking with Harrow's Sun planetary nobleman. "See Ann I told you leaving those three battlemechs for the militia would do us more good than keeping them."

Lieutenant Colonel Ann Singh gave her commanding officer, old friend and sometimes lover a look of final resignation and simply said, "Yes, you were right but it still hurts to just give away almost undamaged mechs like that."

Both of these two commanders knew that battlemechs, the ten meter tall multi-ton vehicles were the ultimate war machines of the 31st century. However the constant warfare of the last few hundred years had left the warring participants with very little ability to produce new battlemechs. Many the battlemechs fighting today were over 100 years old and had been in the same warrior families for generations. This situation of too few battlemechs for too many pilots and wars meant everyone of them was more precious then their actual cost.

Before this battle the Stalwart Protectors were actually short of a full company of twelve battlemechs because they only had only eight. Forcing the pirates to surrender had left them with eleven battlemechs in various damaged states. As unit commander and owner of the Protectors, Jeremiah had made the decision to leave three of the least damaged for their last employer's militia. Technically since they had no longer been under contract, the Protectors could have claimed all of them.

Jeremiah said, "I've told you before a unit's reputation is just as important to a mercenary company as fighting skill. You don't get the big contracts without the big word being spread around. Besides you know between the _Eunomia _aUnion class dropship and the_ Amphitrite_ Seeker class dropship we could only carry 16 battlemechs."

Ann shot back, "Yes but did you have to give them the ones that work? The Trebuchet, Whitworth, Griffin and Locust are going to need more work then we can give them in route to Galatea. Not to mention who we are going to assign to pilot the Crusader, Centurion, Phoenix Hawk and Valkyrie. There has already been one fistfight about it.

Jeremiah just smiled wider and said, "Come on we'll be late for our own post battle review. I will explain everything there."

Walking out of the communications cabin and down two levels to the conference room neither said anything. Everyone in the unit knew of their relationship and while no one disapproved, by long standing agreement they kept it as discrete as possible. This meant no hooking up while on ship or while in the field. Not talking about personal things was one way they coped.

Ann went into the conference room first. This gave Jeremiah a minute to prepare himself for the meeting. All of his unit leaders were in there waiting for him. All of them were tired after the battle and the rapid departure and still all of them were ready to battle again in the conference room for what they wanted.

This was the one big difference between being a mercenary leader and a regular house military commander. If your soldiers got unhappy they couldn't up and leave. Mercenaries could and would unless their commanders gave them not only good motivation to fight and good financial reward but just kept them happy by meeting their wants and needs. Even after this big victory the unit could still fall apart if this meeting was handled wrong.

Walking in Jeremiah started clapping. Not rapid applause but slow steady rhythmic 1 2 3 4 beat. Most of his people had been with him long enough to know the routine and started clapping with him. Once he could see everyone was with him he increased the cadence until he had them clapping to fast to control and then let out a cheer. Now he was ready to start talking.

"Everyone, I don't have to tell you how great a job we did on Harrow's Sun. I don't just mean kicking the daylights out of those pirates, but the whole mission. We did so well in fact that, yes its true, we meet our bonus criteria."

At this everyone let out another cheer and more applause. Jeremiah let it go on for two minutes and then raised his hands to silence them.

"Also I have just been informed we are going to be receiving all of the bounties on the pirates we captured. Turns out they were rather famous and worth almost as much as the bonus."

This time he let the cheering and clapping go on for a full five minutes. He took the time to wonder the room shaking hands, clapping backs and getting the occasional kiss. He could also see the smarter of his leaders holding back a little waiting until he told them what they were going to do with the money. That would be the most difficult part of the meeting.

"Now I don't want to keep all of you to long but I do want you to let my people know this. Everyone will be getting the bonus as per their contract stipulations. The unit's bonus money and the bounty money will go to fixing the captured mechs, refit kits for helicopters engines, new flak vests for all the infantry and complete restocking of the tool kits for all support units."

While they were taking all that in Jeremiah rolled right along, "One thing we are going do right now is announce the pilots of our new acquisitions. We are not going to hire any outsider who hasn't sweated and bleed with us but promote from within."

Seeing the nods of approval Jeremiah pulled out a card and read, "Private Vashti Minx from Support will pilot the Valkyrie and Sergeant Persephone Krypto from 1st Platoon will pilot the Phoenix Hawk both will fill out the Scout Lance."

Jeremiah took a breath and dove ahead. "For the Support Lance Striker driver Melvin Harker will pilot the Crusader and as you know my daughter has graduated from the New Avalon Institute of Science and will be the Centurion pilot. I believe everyone can agree she is deserving."

"I selected all of them based on their records and prior training. Tell my people know if they would like to pilot one of the other battlemechs we acquired when they are repaired, to put in an application and to start hitting the simulators. But they will have to do it quickly. We are not going back to Galatea. Instead we are going to New Avalon where we will spend one week and then leave on our next contract."

Jeremiah knew the unit thought they were getting some downtime while they sought another contract. He had not told any of them that he had been in negotiations for a month using Comstar messages. Now he gave them a true beaming smile and said "Let me tell you about it and then you need to brief my people and get them some sack time. We have a lot to do on our way to New Avalon. And you are going to love this contract."

Meeting Hall at Prince's Residence

New Avalon, Federated Suns

1000, 14 July 3020

Standing outside of Prince Hanse Davion's personal office Dean Michael Lumpkin knew he needed to say it one more time before they went in, even if the mercenary was listening.

"Professor McAllister once we go in and see the Prince please do not say anything unless asked and then please keep it very short. We do not have much of the Prince's time and we have much to accomplish. Mr. Sizemore please do not say or do anything other then stand there."

Professor of Archeology Louise McAllister rolled her eyes very dramatically and said, "Yes Dean you have mentioned that before." Meanwhile she thought, "of course you encouraged all of us to come up with something to get a bigger share of the grant money for the department, now you just want to take credit for our work."

Daniel Sizemore just nodded his head to the Dean. He might be Professor McAllister's graduate student but he knew that keeping the Dean happy would give him a better chance of getting in the New Avalon Institute of Science Archeology Department's staff then the Professor ever could.

Victoria Stalwart acted like she had not heard the latest exchange between her unit's new employers. As a very recent graduate of the mechwarrior training academy at NAIS she was actually quite used to minor squabbles among the teachers. Still she was very happy she could bring such a plum contract to her unit even before officially joining it. If all went well this could go a long way establishing herself as the future leader and owner of the Protector's.

Just then a chamberlain opened the door and signaled the group to enter. The office was not quite what the Victoria had expected. While it had been several years since the death of Prince Ian, Prince Hanse's brother whom he inherited this office from seemed to be decorated more in line with Prince Ian tastes then the current occupant. Then again their Prince had not had much time to spend decorating while ruling the Federated Suns.

The group stopped in front of the Prince and all bowed together. For his part Prince Hanse Davion of the Federated Suns was not seated at the large wooden desk but standing in front of it. He immediately acknowledged the group and said, "Thank you all for coming. I know you are all very busy but I wanted you here because this is not only a momentous discovery but it is also the first major off world expedition for the NAIS. I have a particular interest in your project and would like some questions answered."

Dean Lumpkin stepped forward, he was not worried about the project being cancelled although as not only the Prince of the Realm but the founder of the NAIS the Prince could cut them off with a word. The Dean was just very happy to get to meet the man he admired more then anyone and to who he had sworn loyalty to and longed to help him any way.

"My Prince it is us who should thank you for your unending support of the NAIS. We would not even be here if it were not for you."

"No Dean you and your staff are due the thanks. It is not everyday an entire planet is discovered or should I say rediscovered. How did you ever find it?"

Louise did not move but started speaking before the Dean could, "Just using the scientific method and much hard research my Prince."

She knew the Dean was scrawling at her and could just make out Daniel stiffening, but she continued, "Our Dean encourages us to search the extensive records we have collected. I found several references to a planet called Quenfax. It did take a lot of cross checking and some assistance from Comstar but we were able to verify the planet existed."

Actually it was more then a year's work in her spare time with Daniel and his photographic memory that she had come across the references. Comstar had not really helped since they had never set up a station there but the quasi-religious intergalactic communication agency had found records of a plan to do so which confirmed the other records.

"Yes Professor McAllister but how did we lose an entire planet in the first place?"

Dean Lumpkin smoothly moved his arms and body to block Louise and said, "Quenfax had only been discovered and settled for about 50 years before the First Succession War had started. Apparently it needed atmosphere convertors to be made livable. These were hard to maintain and supply during the Amaris Uprising but after the Star League Defense Force left it became impossible. The population was evacuated in quite a rush and the planet forgotten."

"Ah I see. Those were very trying times. But if I may ask, what do you expect to find on an abandoned planet that you are taking," reaching behind to the desk Prince Hanse took up a folder and opened it, "let me see 400 staff, students and support personnel to recover."

This time Louise let the Dean answer, "My Prince the planet was abandoned in much haste. Only the people were taken off. As I do not need to tell you, we have lost a great deal of technology in the centuries the Succession Wars have been waged. We believe this planet is a frozen window of a Star League world. We are hoping to learn not only a great deal about that time but to recover many different examples of the many different technologies. Our main goal is to examine the atmosphere convertors, if they are still viable they can help us a great deal on other worlds which were not abandoned but whose equipment has failed. If all else fails we can use the ones on planet as spare parts."

"Yes, hopefully we won't have to do that. Now I understand this planet is fully within the Federated Suns borders, only one jump away from Rochestor. Why then do you feel it necessary to take a mercenary unit with you? Wouldn't Armed Forces of the Federated Suns unit serve you better? I could assign one to you."

Upon hearing a possible loss of their contract Victoria broke her silence, "Prince Hanse if I may, the Stalwart Protectors is a very different unit then any of your AFFS regiments. We specialize in security work in the first place. We are also a mixed battalion of battlemechs, light armor, infantry and helicopters. This versatility allows us to respond to any threat we might face not just one type. We have also agreed to perform double duty as transporters and laborers to assist the expedition, which we have done this many times before on other contracts."

Unknown to them both Dean Lumpkin and Professor McAllister thought the same thing, "And I'd be damned if I let you saddle me with Buckaroo Bonzai and his pack of yahoos." Daniel had some contacts in Team Banzai and was disappointed they weren't going.

"Thank you Miss Stalwart. I have heard of your father's unit. You have not taken any contracts outside the Federated Suns but have never taken any contracts from the AFFS either."

Victoria faltered a little and said, "My father has always been able to find work for the Protectors and prefers avoid attacking. No one is better in defense." Victoria knew her father well enough to know the real reason was he was appalled at the careless disregard for life and property many soldiers showed. He had left the AFFS to start a unit that protected life.

"Yes but his record in the AFFS showed he could do both equally well. Let him know if your unit would like to become an official house unit I would be honored to have them."

"Thank you your Highness, I will convey your offer to him, personally." And watch him refuse it in person.

Dean Lumpkin did not like the way the conversation had changed since he wanted the light shining on the NAIS not mercenaries. "My Prince, since the Protectors will be working for me perhaps I could provide you with an unbiased report on their capabilities." Glancing at Victoria he continued, "And since this will only be the first of many expeditions to not only Quenfax but other worlds for archeological research then the NAIS may be using their services many times in the future."

Turning back to the Dean, Prince Hanse said, "Yes we are expecting quite a lot from your expedition. Hopefully you will find not only many hidden secrets from a better time, but a new home for many of those left without one because of these never ending wars. All of us here await your reports with great hopes for the future."

All of them knew they had been dismissed and performed a bow and then turned and left. As they did so Dean Lumpkin thought the interview had gone well. He did wonder about the look in the Prince's eye as he talked about the unending wars. It seemed to the Dean that the Prince had been thinking of some plan to end them. Maybe whatever they found on Quenfax really could help his Prince. Well then Dean Michael Lumpkin would make sure his Prince got everything he needed and more from the expedition.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Nadir Jump Point

New Avalon, Federated Suns

1715, 1 August 3020

Pilot Sylvia Weiss sat exactly where she always did during a hyperspace jump, in the cockpit of her Stuka aerospace fighter_._ Of the three dropships attached to the jumpship, only theirs, the Union class dropship _Eunomia, _carried aerospace fighters. As standard operating procedure they had to be ready to launch to defend the jumpship and dropships if the jump point turned out to be unfriendly.

Since there was only Sylvia and her twin sister aboard her matching Stuka aerospace fighters, Sylvia's named _Despair_ and her sister's Samantha named _Desire_, they might not be able to do much but that did not bother Sylvia. She lived to fly and fight among the stars.

She had chosen her ship's name when her space going merchant family had presented the two Stukas to her and her twin so her opponents would know their fate. Neither had ever attended an academy instead learning to fly from youth by doing it during their family's trips. When pirates had destroyed two of the family's dropships the sisters had had little choice but to become mercenaries and send money to help the family regrow its business.

The reason why her sister Samantha had named hers _Desire_ was because unlike Sylvia, Samantha wanted bigger things. She wanted her family to regain what it had lost. She wanted to command a wing of aerospace fighters. She wanted to someday have her own mercenary unit of aerospace fighters.

Samantha had been a little disappointed during the meeting when hiring more aerospace assets had not been one of the priorities. After Colonel Stalwart had told her that the very next big ticket item would be contracting a unit of aerospace fighters and a dropship to carry them. He was very much aware of how little air and space superiority capability the Protectors had. He had even signed a contract with Samantha to keep that promise and guaranteeing she would be the leader once they came onboard.

She was then thinking "Of course we are jumping into the New Avalon system. As capital of the Federated Suns it is one of the best defended jump points in the whole Inner Sphere. Would be nice if something did happen though, there hadn't been any action except CAPs since Harrow's Sun." Suddenly a wave of nausea and dizziness swept over Sylvia. She had been so lost in thought she had not been paying attention to the countdown to jump. Having grown up on dropships, Sylvia was quite used to the ill effects of a jump and recovered immediately.

"Launch Immediately, say again Launch Immediately"

Sylvia felt the acceleration against her pressure suit but took no notice of it as her hands and feet acted on their own performing checks and sweeps. The _Despair_ was in space in less than five seconds and she automatically maneuvered to the wingman position while scanning for whatever threat had caused them to launch. Seeing nothing of immanent danger she flicked her helmet radio on and listened.

"Dog House 1 this is Space Dog Leader where is the threat?"

"Space Dog Leader this is Top Dog Leader, relaying message to you."

A voice Sylvia did not recognize came over her radio, "All ships this is the _Retaliation_, search for a Bligh class dropship the _Kabra_, Ident beacon DB8374917YH736. They are wanted for smuggling and offensive action against Customs officials. When the _Kabra_ is located, report immediately. The _Retaliation_ will handle intercept."

The message began to repeat but Colonel Stalwart cut it off and came back online. "Dog House Actual says there is a pirate jump point he considered taking us in on that the smugglers are probably heading to. I'm sending coordinates now. If you max burn and glide you two can be there in about two hours. Check out the pirate point and report back to us and the _Retaliation_ if you spot them."

"This is Space Dog Leader, wilco and out."

A little click told Sylvia the next message was coming over the sister's private channel, "OK Space Dog 2 link your navcomp to mine and we will get this done. BUT remember we are to seek and report and not engage."

Sylvia rolled her eyes and replied, "This is Space Dog 2, wilco and out." She always hated how formal her sister was even when only the two of them were online.

After all the initial hoopla, the two hour trip might have been a letdown but Sylvia had her routine to perform and scans to take and the stars to look out, these always kept her happy. She could not stop thinking and imaging the implications of that short radio message.

"Blighs are old style dropships with little weaponry and not much speed. They must have modified it a lot if it escaped the _Retaliation. _Wow, the _Retaliation_ a Vengeance class fighter carrier with a full wing of 36 aerospace fighters aboard. The _Kabra_ must have killed some customs officials during their escape to have those guys gunning after them."

Sylvia loved being in the Protectors but sometimes she wished there were more aerospace fighter pilots around other then her sister. Tin can pilots were OK but they just didn't understand what it meant to fly among the stars. They all thought that mechs were the ultimate war machines. She remember the thrill of knocking over those pirate battlemechs back on Harrow's Sun. The _Despair_ was the ultimate war machine and she would gladly demonstrate it again.

As the pair of fighters closed in on the coordinates, Sylvia was a little dishearten when they found only empty space. Not even signals from any other ships nearby.

"Space Dog Leader this is Space Dog 2. Nothing here. How long are we supposed to hangout?"

"Space Dog 2 this is Space Dog Leader. I did some calculations on the flight out here. This pirate point will be open for only about another hour. We can stay here and watch it then head back to the _Eunomia._"

Sylvia had to give it to here sister for thinking like that. Since jumpships had to be clear of all gravity fields but still get close to their target world. They usually came out of hyperspace at either the zenith or nadir points then released the dropships they carried which traveled to the planet in system while the jumpships stayed in space and recharged their jump drives for the next jump.

Since everything in space was in constant motion there sometimes opened so called pirate points. Areas were the gravity fields were temporarily gone. They were usually much closer to the target planet but posed many hazards. If the navigator made even a slight mistake the jumpship could be torn apart when it jumped in. Since these points weren't mapped or patrolled any kind of object from a comet to space trash might be waiting for the jumpship. Something as small as a rogue satellite could seriously damage a jumpship when it came out of hyperspace.

Twenty minutes had passed with still nothing to detect. Then a strong magnetic disturbance began to form right in-between the sister's fighters. Taking immediate evasive action they rolled out in opposite directions. Once done, Sylvia saw a single scout jumpship had arrived. The smallest of the massive jumpships, scouts could only carry one dropship. Scouts did have the advantage of having a large enough battery capability to make two jumps before recharging. This one did not have a dropship attached to its docking collar.

On their private channel Sylvia called, "Well now what do we do?"

Samantha just said, "Quiet, I've got this."

On a general channel Sylvia heard her sister send, "Incoming jumpship we are conducting operations on behalf of the New Avalon Customs Authority. Identify yourself and your mission immediately."

Sylvia thought that sounded good and wasn't stretching the truth too far.

In response the scout fired a laser battery at them. The shock of it took Sylvia by surprise. The loss of technology over the centuries meant that every single jumpship was a technological treasure that could only be replaced through extreme effort. No one engaged jumpships directly. Boarding actions were might be used, but usually jumpship crews surrendered and were released instead of risking their ships. The only reason most of their family survived the pirate attack was because not even blood thirsty pirates would take the risk damaging a jumpship.

Sylvia flew in close to the scout hoping they couldn't track her and then sent, "This isn't going well."

Samantha sent back, "Hang in there. The scout isn't jamming and I've already sent a request for help to the _Retaliation_."

"How long till they get here?"

"Should only be…." Her sister's response was cut off as the scout's laser fire found her fighter. She took the hit on her wing and the 100 ton fighter's heavy armor took the brunt of it but that wasn't her problem. The sudden loss of tons of armor and her already erratic flight combined and sent her into a spin heading off into deep space. She was now a much easier shot for the scout to hit and they proceeded to pummel her with hits. Even the Stuka class fighter could not stand that kind of fire for long.

Outrage clouding her vision Sylvia swore, "She might be a pompous ass but she's my pompous ass."

Climbing around the scout's hull, Sylvia cut speed and crash landed in the middle of the scout's docking collar. Despite the pain of the restraining straps cutting into her, Sylvia released her safeties and fired all of her lasers into the docking collar.

As the molten metal of the ruined docking collar sprayed out and instantly solidified some of it hitting her view screen, Sylvia sent out a general signal, "Jumpship cease firing immediately or I'll punch a hole straight through you."

Having the docking collar damaged and a violently angry fighter pilot attached to your hull, the scout's captain quickly realized she would not be able pick up her smuggling companions. Even jumping out to save themselves would not get rid of this crazy pilot. Bowing to circumstance the scout signaled its surrender.

After a minute and much to Sylvia's relief she watched Samantha straighten out her flight path and head back toward them. Once there she sent over general frequency, "The _Retaliation_ will be here in 72 minutes. Lock yourselves in your cabins and await their arrival. If I even see someone on the bridge we will vaporize this ship."

On their private channel Sylvia sent, "Glad you could join me. I can sit here for an hour but what do we do when the _Kabra_ shows up?"

"No problem the _Retaliation_ caught her and they didn't hold back. We'll help them drag back what's left of the _Kabra_ on our trip to New Avalon. Their fighters will actually get here in about 30 minutes but won't have much fuel left. When the _Retaliation_ does arrive she will take this one off our hands and give us a ride to New Avalon."

"Yes! Finally we can hang out in a real pilot's lounge and trade beers and stories with our peers."

"Don't start celebrating yet. The scout's crew will probably claim they thought we were pirates and were defending them selves. We will probably have to testify at a tribunal."

Outraged anew, Sylvia almost fired into the scout again. Then she slowly let a smile creep across here face and sent, "Hey do you think the tribunal will find us like not only in the right but award us the scout as a prize? After all the Protectors did figure out the pirate point and we did capture the smugglers ride."

This time Sylvia could hear the smile on Samantha's face, "Either that or you and me are going to jail for a very long time."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Docking Pad 47B, Main Dropship Terminal

New Avalon, Federated Suns

1200, 16 August 3020

Colonel Jeremiah Stalwart started down the ramp of the Union class dropship _Eunomia, _accompanied by his three most senior officers. Also along was one junior officer Mechwarrior Marcus Filmore. All of them were wearing the "dress uniforms" of the Stalwart Protectors.

Their jacket and trousers are standard Davion green. They wore a silver shirt with detachable cuffs underneath and matching silver caps. On each cap was a flash with the symbol showing which section the owner was assigned to. The lest breast pocket showed a unit patch of the Stalwart Protectors. The right breast pocket displayed the various ribbons each of them had earned from the Protectors and from the other services they had belonged to. One consession to current styles was that MechWarriors could attach spurs to the heels of their calf high leather boots.

Marcus made several notable exceptions with his uniform. While the tartan sash he wore could sometimes be found amoung other units and many units allowed certain members to wear swords their were other items not so common. One was the frilly cuffs and another was the cod piece he wore.

At the bottom of the ramp they met with another person dressed as they were. Ensign Victoria Stalwart stood at the front of a fairly discipline group of 20 people. They were dressed in either civilian civilian clothes or stripped down former miltary clothes from at least three different armies.

Victoria called the mismatched group to attention as her superior officers approached and then rendered a salute. Her father returned the salute even though he would have preferred giving her a hug he knew what his responsibility lay at the moment.

Victoria dropped her salute and said, "Colonel, unit new hires are ready for your inspection."

"Very well let us begin."

Victoria led her Colonel through the ranks of recruits. The other officers stood by and waited for them as they looked over every recruit individually. While some people would consider all this as simply "pomp and circumstance", the Protectors used this little ceremony to let every person jioning the unit know that this was a unit with certain expectations and these expectations started as soon as you jioned. If the new recruits were looking for one of those merc unit, like in the Tri-Vids, who did whatever they pleased and somehow got the mission done, they needed to look elsewhere.

Once done looking them over, Colonel Stalwart stood back in front of the group and saluted and dismissed Ensign Stalwart. Then he addressed the new recruits.

"Welcome all of you to the Stalwart Protectors. As you will find out for yourselves, we are one of the finest military units in the Inner Sphere. All we ask of you is that you live up to the standards of this great unit. If you do you will find not only a place to work but a place to call home."

After a brief and well timed pause he continued, "I am Colonel Jeremiah Stalwart, the commander and owner of the the Protectors. Next to me is LTC Anne Singh the unit's execuetive officer, Major Emil Booth the Commander of Ground and Air Troops and Major Millicent Benson Chief of Support. When I dismiss you those who signed on for combat posts will report to Major Booth. Those in the just as important non-combat posts will go with Major Benson. They will get you settled in. As of this moment you are all members of the Protectors. Live up to that proud name. Dismissed."

The two majors strode forward and began to gather their people. Meanwhile the other four officers came together a little distance away for a less formal meeting. This time Jeremiah did get to hug his daughter and did not let go for a full two minutes. When he did she was immediately embraced by first Anne and then less heartily by Marcus.

Looking at her with the other two he beamed with pride. When Jeremiah and Victoria's mother had divorced, the seven year old Victoria chose to stay with her father. She had been raised by the Protectors. Anne was her unofficial step mother. Marcus was another story.

After a few moments Victoria said, "Sorry to break this up Dad and Anne but we don't have time to catch up now. We'll be late for the lunch meeting with our new employers."

Anne spoke before Jeremiah could protest, "Just like we taught you. Business first the pleasantries. Glad to see you took some of my lessons to heart."

Marcus raised his arms and said, "Yayy our noble princess speaks most wisely. Let us summon a carriage and see what kind of people these scholars truly are."

Jeremiah lowers his head and says, "Very well seems I'm outvoted. Let's go see these people. Hope you at least picked a good restaurant."

Secretly he was very proud of his daughter's sense of propriety.


	5. Chapter 5

The Royal Inn

New Avalon, Federated Suns

1430, 16 August 3020

No one would ever call the Royal Inn a pertinacious place. At more then 100 years old, it was located close to the Starport on the outskirts of the city. The menu was not extravagant. It specialized in the traditional meals the early settlers of New Avalon enjoyed. The décor was also more rustic then modern and featured only styles and materials native to New Avalon.

Besides the food, the other big point which brought people to the Royal Inn is that it did not have a large dining room. The floor plan was broken into 25 individual rooms which seated between six and twenty diners. The staff of the Royal Inn was known not only for their excellent service but also for their discretion. This made it a perfect place for business meetings with a friendly feel.

Colonel Stalwart and his two female officers sat on one side of the long wooden table while Dean Lumpkin, Professor McAllister and Daniel Sizemore on the other. Mechwarrior Marcus Filmore had not used his seat at the head of the table at all during the meal. Instead he had been acting as a combination head waiter, stevedore, carver and wine steward. The three New Avalon Institute of Science staff members found his old style clothing and speech charming and a little disturbing. In spite of this Louise found she could not stop looking at him.

Marcus stopped his service and said, "My good lords and ladies and Master Stalwart, I have procured a special dessert for our pleasure this day. I will depart from your presences for a few precious moments but my return will bring much joy and satisfaction."

Everyone watched as Marcus left the room, Louise's eyes lingered on him longer then the others. After a brief pause Dean Lumpkin broke the silence and said, "Well Colonel I believe we have everything in order but I ah really need to ask you about your officer who just left. Does he really act like that all the time?"

Jeremiah picked at his plate then looked Dean Lumpkin in the eye and said, "Mechwarrior Filmore was one of the first pilots I hired when I formed the Protectors. While he may see the world differently then others, we are willing to let a person lead their own lives as long as they perform their duties well."

Louise mouth fell open a little and she stuttered out, "So you're saying he really believes he is from King Henry VIII's court."

Jeremiah turned toward Professor McAllister and said, "He is the nephew of Duchess Filmore of Kathil. His family considered him a bit of an embarrassment and was rather glad to have him away from them. What they did not appreciate is that he is one of the greatest mechwarriors I have ever seen. He has proved himself in many times in battles with us. And that is what you are paying us for, the skill to protect your expedition and not how we dress."

Daniel smirked at this and asked, "How far into his delusion is he?"

Anne answered this time, "As people who study history you should find him very interesting. He knows more about that time then anyone who only studies it. It will make the time on the trip out to Quenfax much more enjoyable."

Louise looked rather wistful as she said, "I believe you are right Colonel Singh, this should prove to be a very interesting trip."

Dean Lumpkin was about make a comment when Marcus returned pushing a cart. On it were individual currant cakes covered in sugared oranges. Marcus radiated happiness as he served each of the people at the table. He lingered a little longer serving Professor McAllister and then moved to stand at the head of the table as they ate.

Once every one had finished their dessert and the chit chat began to die down, Marcus moved behind Louise's chair and pulled it out for her. Extending his arm to her he said, "Now please allow me to escort milady and her consorts to their carriage."

Feeling a little flutter in her stomach, Louise accepted his arm and the group took their leave of the mercenaries. Once the scholars had departed the room, Victoria turned to her father and said, "Really Dad, how can you keep using Uncle Mark like that?"

Anne, not wanting the old argument to surface again let out a short laugh and said, "Victoria you know perfectly why we do it. The contract has been signed but the employer always wants to try and get a little more. They come to these lunches with a plan on how to get us to give them something for nothing and once they meet Marcus everything goes out the drop chute."

Jeremiah put down his cup and finished for Anne, "When you take over the Protectors you will be lucky if you can find someone who can distract the clients like Marcus can. Besides he loves to put on his knight errant show and he really wanted to see you again."

Victoria raised her hand and signaled her surrender. She knew they were right. 15 years ago when her father and mother had divorced over his leaving the Federated Suns Armed Forces to form a mercenary unit and she had chosen to stay with him and not her mother and brothers, Uncle Mark had been there to fill in when Jeremiah and Anne couldn't. She had always just accepted him and his ways and he cared very much for his "princess". Still didn't mean she liked the looks others gave him. In this case Victoria didn't like the look Professor McAllister had been giving him.

"OK you two win. Now I haven't seen you in months and still haven't received my graduation present or my bonus for landing these clients so I am guessing you have a really big day planned for us."

This time Anne kept quiet and let Jeremiah speak, "Well we did have some ideas but your Marcus has vowed to "personally serve his princess this week to prepare her to lead the just against the wicked.""

Jeremiah let his daughter look confused until a nudge from Anne made him continue, "We had a major stroke of luck and captured eight battlemechs on Harrow's Sun. Four of them are ready and the Unit has agreed to let you have one. A Centurion and it's not in to bad shape either. Marcus is waiting outside to take you to it and have the techs started to configure it to you."

Victoria sat back completely shocked. Battlemechs were incredibly hard to acquire in any kind of condition. She had expected to rejoin the Protectors and serve has either a helicopter pilot or in an administrative position until they could somehow get her a battlemech. To start off with one right away had only been a dream and she wasn't sure she could believe it now.

Anne stepped in again with a reality check, "Yes it's true and that means you have a very busy week ahead before we launch. You will need to have the nuero circuits adjusted to you and then do a complete system check and have some drills with your lance. You will be assigned to Captain Lee's Support Lance for this contract. But once we get the other mechs up and running and find good pilots, you will be taking command of your own lance."

Jeremiah took a stern fatherly look and said, "Everyone knows you will someday take over the Protectors and landing this contract is a very good start. Now you need to start proving yourself as a leader and a follower. Sorry we won't have a lot of time for catching up but we can do that on the trip out to Quenfax."

Realizing that the two of them were not joking Victoria jumped up and hugged both of them together. After a minute her father gave her a quick kiss and told her, "Marcus is still waiting outside so get going and keep making me proud."

Without another word Victoria stood and rendered a precise salute. Not waiting for it to be returned she ran out of the restaurant happy as only a mechwarrior without a mech could be upon getting one.

Smiling as she watched her leave Anne turned to Jeremiah and said, "She took that pretty well. Now what do we have to do today to get ready for the new contract."

Taking her hand Jeremiah leaned over to Anne and said, "I have given the rest of our officers their orders on what to do and to only contact us in an emergency. I also booked us a tour of the botanical gardens this afternoon, dinner at the Petrus and then a night at the Royal Horseguards hotel. We will have enough to do the rest of the week. Today is for you and me."

Leaning in to give him a quick kiss Anne responded, "Yes Colonel I always follow my orders."

Comstar Dispatch Office

New Avalon, Federated Suns

1000, 17 August 3020

Walking into the office of the interstellar communications network the sender acted no different, dressed no different and appeared no different then any of the others waiting in the queue. When their turn came the sender addressed the Acolyte in a casual but polite manner.

"Welcome, how can Comstar serve you today?"

"I have my message ready. It is going to two separate locations. The addresses are on the form."

"I see, thank you for filling everything out in advance. I see that the charges are to be paid on the Kallon Industries account. May I have your authorization code for this."?

"Certainly it is AS38755387185-Zulu."

"Thank you everything checks out. Your messages should take no more then three days to arrive. Is there anything else Comstar can do for you today?"

"No that is all I need today."

"Then go with the blessings of Blake."

After the customer had left the Comstar Acolyte performed all the necessary computer functions and said all the vitally necessary prayers to insure the message was prepared for transmission. He then turned to serve the next customer already forgetting what the message had said. Those who received it would not forget what it had said so easily.

Transmission NA-DS-27384652-2846  
To Kallon Industries Human Resources Special Acquisition Branch  
To Kallon Industries Special Security Unit B9926

NAIS mission to Quenfax is a go and on schedule. Previous coordinates have been verified. Stalwart Protectors have been confirmed as security unit. Changes to their TO&E will be sent in follow up message. Send payment to usual account.

Later that night the sender sat with a tall drink and dreamed of all the things to be done with all the money Kallon Industries would be sending once the business on Quenfax was finished. Just a little longer and a short trip out to Quenfax and all of the sender's wishes would be fulfilled. The sender did not worry about all the lives which would be ruined, that certainly wasn't the sender's concern.


	6. Chapter 6

Abandoned Starport  
Quenfax, Federated Suns Space  
0800, 3 October 3020

Colonel Stalwart sat at the conference room table as the rest of the daily expedition meeting member grabbed some coffee or tea. Since today's meeting promised to be a little different then just the usual items he did a quick mental review of the mission so far.

The trip out had been pretty good. Prince Davion had arranged a command circuit of jumpships for them. Instead of waiting for a jumpship to recharge its batteries with the solar energysail, which could take up to several days, a fully charged jumpship met them at each inhabited system. This allowed them to reach their target system very quickly.

Once in system it had taken a full 30 days at a 1-G burn to reach the planet. They then spent another three days mapping it from space. The planet had proven to be just as dead as they thought it would be. Plenty of native life but the only sign of man were abandoned domes. After landing at the old starport, initial scouting showed only more of the same. Now two weeks on planet and the real situation was even more mysterious.

Just then Major Booth took a seat on Jeremiah's right. He gave him and Anne, who was sitting on Jeremiah's left a quick hand signal. He shot his infantry commander a short smile back. Some of the grunts had been complaining about all the extra duties they had had to perform since there weren't any locals to hire. The Major had handled things within his command and kept the grunts morale up through a reward/punishment system for easy guard duty and hard labor duties. Last night they must have finally managed to adjust the filters on the helicopters so they could fly now.

Glancing over at Major Benson he saw she was engaged in conversation with the captain of the Maple's Star, the Princess class dropship which brought the NAIS people. The micro-abrasive in the atmosphere that would tear up your lungs in a week had damaged his ship's engines during the landing. The Amphitrite and Eunomia being spheroid dropships were not hurt badly. The Maple's Star being an aerodynamic dropship was. He needed some of the Protectors techs to speed up his repairs. He felt for the man and was glad his aerospace fighters were tough enough not to have been hurt by the atmosphere.

Jeremiah noticed everyone tensing up a little as Dean Lumpkin and Professor McAllister entered the room. Daniel Sizemore brought them their coffee but both ignored the grad student and just took their usual chairs. Jeremiah knew they were frustrated at what they had found or rather had not found so far on the planet. They had expected the planet to have been striped some during the evacuation but what they found was much worse. Every building had had every usable item removed. Not just furniture but wiring, drywall, piping, light bulbs, floor tiling, window panes, everything was just gone.

The starport and small adjoining doomed village had already been completely searched and nothing had been found to justify the expedition so far. No records or technology, not even a notepad. There were other domed enclaves on the planet. The mission timeline had them scheduled to be looked but not until later and one at a time. This whole mission could turn very ugly if they didn't find anything at the other domes either.

"People lets get this started." Jeremiah called to the room.

Once everyone had taken a seat, Jeremiah prepared to start but was interrupted by Dean Lumpkin. "Colonel, I understand you have a standard agenda but for today can we please skip over maintenance and menu reports and just address the real issues."

LTC Singh jumped to her commander's defense and said, "Dean you may have different priorities but everything we discuss at these briefings is equally important."  
Jeremiah held his hand up toward Anne but addressed the group, "Just for today we will honor our employers request and forego the usual agenda. Please go ahead Dean Lumpkin. What would you like to propose?"

Having been ready for a fight it took the Dean a moment to regain his thoughts, "Thank you Colonel. I do not need to explain what has happened and what this means to the expedition and NAIS."

Starting to get into his old lecturing mode he continued, "Nothing. The area around the starport has been completely stripped not only of any usable historical items but of everything. We may be able to discover the reasons for this but not at this time."

Standing up the Dean leaned on the table resting his palms on it and looked each of assembled staff in the eye as he continued, "We need to abandon our current time table and plan for exploration. We need to discover what happened on this planet. What I propose we do now is spread out as far as our resources permit. If we find the other domes are similar to the starport then we move on with out a thorough examination. I also propose we send a special team to examine the terraforming equipment to determine if it is in the same state as the starport."

It was has Colonel Stalwart had expected. He couldn't blame the Dean for wanting to change the plan. They had come expecting to find something useful and had only found another stripped and abandoned planet. But to do his proposal would be a security nightmare. This was the Colonel's area of responsibility and he would need to tune the Dean's plan down for the mission's own good.

Before he could respond the intercom chimed and the duty officer's voice sounded, "Condition Red. All personnel report to battle stations. This is NOT a drill."

Colonel Stalwart did not jump up but every member of his unit started to move. Instead he pulled out his communicator and said, "This is Top Dog 1 what is the situation?"

"Top Dog 1 this is Dog House 1, the Fire Dogs have a contact at grid 54x92."

As the rest of the officers left to take their posts, Colonel Stalwart held LTC Singh back and said, "Dog House 1 patch all communications and video feeds from the Fire Dogs to the conference room."

"Yes sir"

After only a few moments the screen in the conference room came alive with a four split images of the terrain around the starport. Despite the tainted atmosphere the flora and fauna were similar to Earth normal. The local terrain was close to an old growth forest in a temperate zone. All four feeds from the Support Lance showed trees like oaks and birches and a little undergrowth.

Then Ensign Stalwart's voice came over the intercom, "Fire Dog 1 this is Fire Dog 4. Target is 500 meters to my front, coming up the old road. Should have visual in a second."

Jeremiah had known as soon as he heard the unit's call sign his daughter was out there. While the safety of the entire unit and employers was his primary concern, as a father he desperately wanted to see her to do well in her first enemy contact situation."

After a few seconds an old style wheeled scout car drove into view on Fire Dog 4's feed. Fire Dog 3 moved to cover it and the other two battlemechs continued to scan the surrounding area and provide security. Jeremiah was glad to see his people following standard tactics.

Adjusting the controls Fire Dog 4's feed moved to take up the entire screen. Everyone in the room gasped as the picture cleared and they could plainly see the scout car coming to a stop in front of the battlemechs. It was not the car itself but two things on the car. First was a large white flag flying from the antenna array. Second was the symbol painted on the front of the vehicle. A red circle with a black border and a dragon in the middle. The symbol of the Draconis Combine.  
As everyone stood in shocked surprise, Anne said, "Now we really will need to change the timeline for this mission."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6  
Abandoned Starport  
Quenfax, Federated Suns Space  
1000, 3 October 3020

Ensign Victoria Stalwart stood in the doorway of the conference room, watching the four people from the scout car as they were served tea. They claimed to be a family, a father and mother and their two sons. All four were about the same height and build with the Asian facial features most people associated with Draconis Combine. All had their shiny black hair cut exactly the same, a basic training buzz cut, even the woman. They were all dressed identically in black cotton looking coveralls and leather boots. The coveralls also had glove attachments and a hood which covered the entire head. The hoods contained goggles and a filtered mouth piece.

The leader of the group, Alan Takashi sipped his tea and then addressed her father. "Thanks to you for honoring flag of truce Tai-Sa. Also thanks to you for tea."

Victoria watched Dean Lumpkin's check flush at this. He was sitting on her father's left. Anne was naturally sitting on his right. Professor McAllister was next to the Dean to balance the numbers at the table. The Dean felt he should be leading this negotiation but these people obviously felt the mercs were in charge.

Colonel Stalwart answered, "You are welcome. Perhaps to start you could tell us how the Draconis Combine managed to land you on this planet without be detected by anyone in the Federated Suns."

Despite the challenge Alan remained completely non-pulsed, "Ah Is understand we must explain. We did land on this planet but over two hundred and fifty years ago. This is a Combine world."

Stunned silence followed this statement. Victoria knew better then anyone having been a member of the Protectors and a student at the New Avalon Institute of Science how ultra loyal to the Federated Suns everyone on this expedition is. This statement could not possibly be true.  
Colonel Stalwart recovered first and said, "That is a very interesting claim, could you offer us some evidence for it."

Victoria was shocked again. She had been certain her father would stand up and shot the entire group. He and Anne are right, I do need to learn a lot before taking over the unit, she thought to herself.

"Of course, that is one of the reasons we choose to reveal ourselves. Long past when planet was first settled, your realm needed Star League help to set up atmosphere cleaners. Star League Colonization Committee agreed on one condition. Star League was trying to get realms to live in peace. They agreed to help if this was a joint colony of Federated Suns and Draconis Combine. Our Old Ones were brought here as part of agreement."

Professor McAllister turned to the Dean and Colonel and said, "I found some records of The Star League Colonization Committee doing this on other worlds but nothing about this on Quenfax."

Alan picked up his tea and took another delicate sip. Then he said, "This no surprise our Old Ones did not choose to remain. Our tales tell 10 years after we came, orders and ships came to take everyone away. The Captains told our Old Ones their ships were for those from Sun only. Dragon was sending ships to take them home. This seemed right to Old Ones. When last Sun left no other ship came to take our Old Ones back to Dragon."

After a moment to take this in Professor McAllister let her curiosity ask, "If this planet's atmosphere is so bad how did your people survive?"

"In the beginning was very easy. Most planet left empty and Old Ones had their own dome. Atmosphere cleaners continued to work. When time passes and no ships come they go to other domes and get what they need. They change some domes into farms. Others they strip for what they need. They adapt and build new home. Strength of Dragon is to find the good in bad."

Victoria noticed how Dean Lumpkin became very interested and asked, "So you have set up a society here without contact from the rest of the Inner Sphere?"

Alan did not blink as he answered, "There were few in beginning. Old Ones made planet look abandoned. Others stopped coming. You are first in many years."

Victoria kept an eye on the NAIS staff members. As Mister Takashi spoke they continued to brighten. She wondered what they were thinking.

Colonel Stalwart took back the conversation for his said, "Why have you come to us if you hid from all the others?"

"Necessity. When you come we watched. You did not act like the tales told of other visitors. You do not take and break. We think you help. We have been very great at making do but we are running out."

Colonel Stalwart sensed the start of the negotiation and said, "What do you think we can do for you? We only came with what we needed for our time here and very little else. How many are there of you left on the planet?"

"We do not expect you have all we need. We immediate need three things. First we have a station on moon called Lano. It provided us with warning when visitors come. It has not worked for forty year. We no longer have fuel for our shuttle to go and fix. We would like trade for fuel to do this."

Colonel Stalwart kept his best poker face. Takashi had made an opening bid before he called Jeremiah wanted to see more of his hand. "That might be worked out but you said there were three things you wanted from us what is the second?"

"We would like air be better. However atmosphere cleaners have broken. We need assistance for this to finish air cleaning."

Takashi only moved the minimum facial muscles he needed as he added, "We would also like some of us to go back with you. We want to learn of the many great and wonderful advances which must be made since our Old Ones were left here. Then we can bring back and make this paradise it should be."

At this most of the expedition members felt pangs of guilt. They knew humanity had lost so much technology since the Star League days. That was why they were here. The Colonel did not let this show on his face as he said, "You mentioned trading for these things. What do you have to offer?"

Now Takashi looked down and seemed ashamed, "Understand we must protect ourselves. We have many devices to hear intentions of those who land here. We know you are honorable scholars looking to here for clues of past. We shall provide guides to help. We will show you what little still works and how we live."

Now that their needs were on the table, Jeremiah was ready to use his talent for getting the best deal. He began to speak but he was cut off by Dean Lumpkin. "Allow me to be the first to say how horrible we all feel at what happened to your ancestors, ah Old Ones. As just a small way of recompense we will of course not only help you get to the moon but provide you with our own ship and our best technicians to accompany you."

Victoria knew her father well enough to see him stretching his poker face to the limit to cover his anger. Her father might have lost it if not for Anne placing her hand on his knee under the table. He managed to keep quiet as Professor McAllister added to the situation as she said, "Of course in order for some of your people to come back with us some of ours would need to stay. But I do believe we can work out an exchange program to both of our benefits."

Smiling for the first time since he arrived, Takashi stood and bowed to the two academics. "Thank you. This is very gracious. We will go back and tell ours. We will also make ready for you to come and see places we use. We return tomorrow and make all details clear."

The rest of his party stood and bowed to the four across the table. For their part the expedition leaders scrambled to stand up and return the bows without looking foolish.

LTC Singh then ordered, "Ensign Stalwart please escort our guests back to their vehicle and then outside the perimeter."

Victoria did not trust herself to speak at this point and even though she wanted to stay to see what her father was going to do to the Dean, she knew better then to disobey a direct order especially in front of all those present. She saluted and then motioned for their guests to follow her.

Once they had left Dean Lumpkin immediately began speaking to Professor McAllister, "This is better then we could possibly hope for. We'll need to start planning immediately. Call all the department heads and tell them to stop what their doing and get themselves and their people back here."

Turning to Colonel Stalwart he continued, "Colonel we will need this room, have someone who can handle the computer and presentation screen with the latest maps we have ready. Oh and you may want to attend or send someone who can take notes."

As Dean Lumpkin turned to go to organize his meeting Jeremiah responded, "Very well, LTC Singh order all the security teams recalled and inform all ship's crews to be ready for departure in three hours."

Spinning back around Dean Lumpkin shouted, "What do you think your doing! We can't leave now! The whole expedition will have been for nothing!"

With a growl in his voice Colonel Stalwart looked the Dean in the eye as he said, "Sir we have encountered an unknown number of declared foreigners of an enemy power within the Federated Suns who have admitted to eavesdropping on us. You ended the negotiation before we could learn anything else about them. But they know all about us. You hired us to protect you. In my professional opinion the best way to do that is to go into orbit and then worry if they were telling the truth about not having any fuel for spacecraft."

Not one to back down either, Dean Lumpkin started speaking more loudly then usual and said, "This expedition was about to become a complete failure. These people are a find beyond measure. They can lead us to exactly where we need to go to find what we came looking for. Not to mention studying them and the culture they developed. This is something we did not even dream of finding. I hired you and I will not let you take this away from the NAIS."

Sensing this was not going to end well and as all good second in commands have done for millennium, LTC Singh and Professor McAllister moved to calm things down.

Louise spoke first, "Colonel, we understand your position and appreciate all you and your people have done for us and are going to do in this new situation. Of course we welcome your input in the upcoming negotiations."

Anne answered for he commander, "Thank you for understanding our concern for you safety. The Colonel and I and other members of our staff will lead the talks with these people. If we feel your security can be ensured we will allow this expedition to continue."

Not happy but realizing he wasn't going to win, Dean Lumpkin conceded, "Yes, we all need to work together. This find will benefit all of us and you and your unit's input is always appreciated."

Having made his point Jeremiah now wanted to ease his employer's hurt feelings and said, "Of course we will do all we can to assist your investigations. We only wish to fulfill our contract and bring everyone home safe."

Taking his seat again Colonel Stalwart said, "Have a seat and we can begin to go over how to best handle the negotiations and what areas we will not concede to. For your people's safety."

Dean Lumpkin also took his seat and said, "Yes, let us discuss limits."

Orbit of Lano  
Quenfax, Federated Suns Space  
1000, 10 October 3020

Pilot Sylvia Weiss was exhilarated at just being in the cockpit of her aerospace fighter again. The last three weeks had been a torture for her. Whatever was in the atmosphere that tore up flight engines hadn't really hurt her and her sister's fighters too badly. Still the Colonel made the decision to ground them anyway, to protect his air assets "just in case."

Thinking back over the last three weeks maybe it had not been too terrible. While her sister Samantha spent her time working on both of their fighters and making plans for the additional fighters the Colonel had promised they would get after this mission. Sylvia busied herself helping the NAIS staff. Not that she was interested in the lost history of the Star League. It was just those college guys were too cute to ignore. Of course being a hot mercenary pilot was something out of their dreams. It wasn't often she got an assignment with so much free time and so many guys to choose from.

The last week actually been kind of fun. No one had gone out on surveys while the Colonel and that Dean Lumpkin negotiated with the leader of the native people. Their leader proved just as stubborn but a lot more polite then the Colonel and Dean Lumpkin combined. Chief Councilor Takashi had not even hinted what his title was until the third day of meetings. After five days the three of them had worked out an agreement to let the NAIS staff be escorted to some of the still functioning domes. All the others having been stripped down like the starport. While at the same time the first part of what the natives wanted was being done.

Scuttlebutt had it the Dean was furious Chief Councilor Takashi consistently refused to let them visit or even know the location of the dome they were using as their home. She had also heard the Colonel was rather impressed that Takashi would not tell them. He appreciated someone who cared about security.

Frowning she thought of the mess their employers had gotten them into. Now the Protectors were scattered across the continent trying to guard all the expedition teams as they explored the domes. As per the agreement the two sisters were escorting a shuttle of Protector Techs, NAIS staff and natives to the planet's moon, Lano so they could fix the inter-system tracking devices.

Samantha's voice on the radio broke Sylvia out of her mental wandering, "Space Dog 2 this is Space Dog 1. We're five minutes out from the base. Are you reading anything?"

Quickly checking her sensors, Sylvia sent back, "Negative Space Dog 1. The natives did say it was built by the Star League Defense Force Engineers and those guys were great at camouflage."

"Roger that Space Dog 2. I just hope those guys can get it opened or this will have been one wasted trip."

Thinking to herself that getting to fly was never a waste, Sylvia was about to respond when something caught her eye. Swirls of dust were rising from the surface of the atmosphere-less moon.

"Space Dog 1 contact on the moon's surface. Attempting to identify."

Calling up long range visual while making a quick flight adjustment to see the disturbance better. She let out a gasp at what she saw. "Samantha contact the Dog House, we're in big trouble."

Barking an answer Samantha called, "Space Dog 2, give me a clear report!"

"Space Dog 1 we have six enemy fighters inbound. I identify two Sparrow hawks, two Corsairs and two Eagles."

After less then a moment, "Space Dog 2 I confirm, prepare for action."

Sylvia had already gone weapons hot without her sister's order. She did not fear battle, she lived to fly and fight. It was not having three to one odds that worried her. It was the symbol on each of the fighter's wings that worried her. A bleached skeleton with a ball and chain around its right ankle. The insignia of the slavers they had beat on Harrow's Sun.

One thought ran though Sylvia's mind as she closed to engage, "Payback is a Bitch."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7  
Orbit of Lano  
Quenfax, Federated Suns Space  
1005, 10 October 3020

Pilot Sylvia Weiss did not need to be told what to do next. She and her sister Samantha both fell back and took positions on either side of the shuttle with their fighters' bellies facing it. While she tried to contact Dog House 1, _Eunomia_ the Union class dropship they were based on, Samantha came up with a plan and issued orders.

As they closed with the enemy, Sylvia mentally reviewed the designs of the enemy fighters. All three designs were similar in that all used only lasers. This made them perfect for pirates since they could keep firing without resupply worries. All three also had wings at the back of the fuselage like her Stuka. The difference was in their noses. The smallest of the enemy, the 30 ton Sparrowhawks, had a split two prong nose and was armed with had two medium and two small lasers. The Corsairs at 50 tons had a long solid nose and four small lasers, two medium lasers and two large lasers. The largest enemy, the Eagles had noses like beaks of their namesakes and three large lasers and four medium lasers. In contrast _Despair_ and _Desire_ each had four large lasers, three medium lasers, a long range missile (LRM) rack and a short range missile (SRM) rack.

Her sister's voice came over the radio but Sylvia already knew what the enemy was going to do and how they were going to counter it.

"Dog Carrier 2 this is Space Dog 1. We have six enemy fighters inbound. ETA 90 seconds. How far are we from the tracking base?"

Sylvia could hear not only hear the tension in the shuttle pilot's voice but shouts from the passengers. The shuttle pilot must have left the shuttle's intercom open even as she replied, "We've already sent the codes and got a response. We can hit the hanger in three minutes. Two, if we boost the engines."

"Do it Dog Carrier 2. Space Dog 2 and Dog Carrier 2 the pirates are going to try and separate us and then pick us off one at a time. We shoot through them and then Dog Carrier you make a break for the base while we hold them off. You land and get the passengers safe but be ready to let us in the hanger as soon as you can heat up any defenses the base has working."

On a private channel, "Space Dog 2 what does the Dog House say?"

"Nothing, we're being jammed on long range commo."

Non-pulsed Samantha just took the news in, "Roger, those birds' dropship must be between us and the planet."

"Right sis, so what are we gonna do about it?"

"Space Dog 2, one thing at a time. All of those fighters are faster then us, but we have the weapons and armor. We get the shuttle through and safe. Then we take them one at a time. Then we can warn the Colonel about the enemy."

"Wilco Space Dog 1." Was her answer but she knew the chances of pulling it off were slim. Even if they defeated or drove off the fighters, they could very well burn off most of their fuel and with the jamming they would need to get close before they could punch a message through.

Shaking her head she to clear it she thought to herself, "Like Samantha said one thing at a time."

We outgun them at long range but they are fast enough to stay close. Just need to convince them they should keep a distance.

"Space Dog 1 if we gnat and stomp we can get the shuttle through and then deal with them."

"Space Dog 2 glad to see your finally thinking up some plans. I'll spot the stomp, gnat on my command."

With a smile Sylvia responded "Wilco Space Dog 1."

As the two forces closed both sides prepared. At just beyond maximum range _Despair_ and _Desire _fired their LRM 15s in a wide pattern. The pirates altered their flight path to avoid the swarm. This left them momentarily unable to cover each other. During that moment Samantha and Sylvia fired all eight of their wing mounted Exostar large lasers at the same Sparrowhawk.

Six of the beams hit the pirate fighter. One on each wing and two on the fuselage barely shocked the pilot. The last two beams hit the cockpit completely destroying it and killing the pilot. As the craft started to drift away the rest of the pirates closed and fired on the two Protectors.

Of the ten large lasers and twelve medium lasers the pirates had between them they only managed to score three hits on the sisters. None of them were serious, only a small loss of armor.

Waiting until the pirates were at point blank range the sisters concentrated all of their fire this time on one of the Eagles. But this time the pirates were ready for their attack. As the large and medium lasers and SRMs streaked toward their target the pirates broke formation with the targeted fighter moving away while the rest concentrated their fire on Samantha's _Desire_.

Armor flew off both fighters in massive chunks but little real damage was done. As the attack craft flew past each other, all of them fired any rear mounted weapons they had. None scored a hit. The five pirates began a fast turn to catch their prey. But that isn't what the prey had in mind.

"Space Dog 2 and Dog Carrier 2 break now!"

At the command the shuttle dove down to the moon's surface. _Despair_ and _Desire_ started to climb up. When the pirates finished their turn they found they could either go after the shuttle before it got to the base but then the Protectors could get them or they could take on the fighters but lose the shuttle.

The pirates did not take long to decide. The remaining Sparrowhawk accelerated and went for the shuttle. The other four moved to attack the sisters. Sylvia could figure the speeds in her head. The shuttle wouldn't make the surface in time.

"Space Dog 2 take out the bogie going for the shuttle. I'll hold off the rest."

"Samantha you can't fight four to one. They'll tear you apart."

"Space Dog 2 just get that guy and come back. I'll concentrate on the one we already hit. With luck I'll nail him and the other will retreat."

"Samantha no we stick together."

"Sylvia just do what I say. Please."

With a gut wrenching feeling Sylvia just replied, "Wilco Space Dog 1."

Spinning the Stuka around to take on the Sparrowhawk, she watched her sister on the rear screen go for another head on with the heavier pirates.

The Sparrowhawk pilot did not seem to know he was being followed. He made no move to avoid her and concentrated on lining up the shuttle in his sights. Her assault class ship could take him down but only if she could close with him.

At extreme range for his medium lasers the Sparrowhawk fired. Neither beam connected with the shuttle. To her credit the shuttle pilot did not try to evade, instead she tried to add more speed and reach the surface of the moon.

The Sparrowhawk did not wait to close but fired again as soon as his lasers cycled up again. This time one of them connected scorching the right side of the shuttle. Still the shuttle pilot raced on. Before a third round of firing the shuttle and Sparrowhawk had to slow down and begin maneuvering on the moon's surface.

"Now I've got you!" Sylvia screamed to her cockpit.

Simultaneously both fighters fired. The Sparrowhawk's medium lasers both found there marks taking out most of the little armor the shuttle had around its engines. Sylvia could see the exhaust color of the shuttle's engines change as its heat output doubled.

Of more importance was watching three of her large lasers connect with the port wing and and engine. These were immediately followed by all fifteen of here LRM's making contact. Five of them hit the Sparrowhawk's engine also. The small fighter slowed down immediately. The pilot could not compensate in time to avoid a rock outcropping. Sylvia watched moon rock fly out in every direction, many with so much velocity that the weak gravity on the moon couldn't stop them from launching into space.

Flying over the downed craft Sylvia was ready to pump more lasers and SRMs into it. But as she got closer she could plainly see the nose pylons were gone along with the port wing. It was not going to fly again.

"Dog Carrier 2 you're clear. Get to the base."

"Roger Space Dog 2, thanks and good luck."

Without acknowledging the shuttle Sylvia turned _Despair_ and pushed the fighter beyond its limits to rejoin her sister. In a few moments her scanner showed her the scene of the battle. Samantha was doing an amazing job of holding off the rest of the pirates. She had even scored some hits on the previously damaged Eagle. But she had had to push herself and her craft to do it. Sylvia could see her sister's heat levels were close to shut down.

"Samantha hang on. The shuttle is safe. 45 seconds till I can engage. Start flying toward me."

In a strained voice Samantha called, "Space Dog 2 return to the shuttle."

Shocked Sylvia continued on and called, "Samantha hold on we can finish them just like you said."

In a voice of mixed pain and laughter Samantha called back, "Space Dog 2 we've done our job. Our charges are safe. Now you go keep them that way." After a moment's hesitation she added, "I love you sis."

Choked up on her sister's words, Sylvia did not respond immediately. She then watched as all of _Desire's_ weapons fired at the damaged Eagle. The craft's hooked nose disintegrated under the fire ruining it.

The other fighters all fired at _Desire_. The combination of heat and damage shutdown the wounded fighter and sent it into a spin. Sylvia watched her sister as she spun past the destroyed pirate and then collided with its wingmate. The second Eagle and _Desire_ remained fused together for a few seconds before being replaced by a white hot fireball.

Her cockpit screens immediately adjusted so her eyes would not burn out. She felt they would anyway with the anger and tears that filled them. Now revenge was the only thing filling her mind, Sylvia headed straight to the last two pirates, the Corsairs.

However the pirates had had enough. Both turned and left at a speed _Despair_ could not hope to match. This did not stop Sylvia, she kept up the chase pushing her fighter beyond its limits. Suddenly warning lights began to flash on her dashboard. Taking her red eyes off the fleeing pirates she checked her counsel. The radar showed three new contacts. When she saw what was there Sylvia could only gasp. She should have expected this but had forgotten that the fighters must have come from somewhere. That somewhere was ahead of her in the form of three dropships. Two troop carriers A Condor, a Monarch and a mech carrying Overlord. All three were burning toward Quenfax at high spped. Sylvia did not have the speed or fuel to get their ahead of them.

"Space Dog 2 return to the shuttle."

As her sister's last command rang through her mind, Sylvia knew she could do nothing to help the rest of unit but she could follow her sister's last order. She turned her fighter back to the moon but vowed it would not end there.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8  
Abandoned Starport  
Quenfax, Federated Suns Space  
1500, 10 October 3020

Ensign Victoria Stalwart sat on the bridge of the _Eunomia_ at the communications counsel.

"Top Dog 2 we still have no word from either Space Dog or Dog Carrier."

"Understood Dog House 1. Takashi did warn us they might be out of communications for awhile. The tracking station is on the far side of the moon, Lano and the communication system might not work and could take some time to repair. Keep trying to reach them every half hour."

"Wilco Top Dog 2"

After signing off she let out a sigh. Thinking Anne was probably right, Victoria still had an uneasy feeling about the lack of communications with the off planet mission. Looking over at the main screen she could see the plotting maps of the four on planet mission groups. They were still in route to the various domes the Natives had agreed to open up to the explorers.

Her father and Anne with their Stalker and Marauder battlemechs were leading Group 1. Group 2 had Marcus and his partner Mechwarrior McFinn in their Black Knight and Warhammer battlemechs. Group 3 at least had the entire Scout Lance led by Captain Pike. Finally Group 4 was the rest of her lance, Captain Lee leading it with Mechwarrior Harker in their Archer and Crusader battlemechs. As support each group had two Striker missile vehicles and two Hover Armored Personnel Carriers filled with Infantry.

Victoria main job was helping to coordinate the five separate missions currently going on. Technically she and her Centurion battlemech along with Mechwarrior Wang and his Dervish battlemech were on standby to escort any personnel or equipment that would be needed by the NAIS staff at the various locations. The attack helicopters and carrier helicopters with their infantry were also standing by as the Quick Reaction Force. The 100 member Foot Infantry Company and Savannah Master Scout pilots were pulling security at the starport.

Chief Councilor Alan Takashi promised had provided guides for each group. He was with her father in his old scout car. The rest of his guides were in equally old 6x6 trucks. While some of the Protectors were still suspicious of them Victoria thought they could be trusted.

Just then she noticed Dean Lumpkin coming on to the bridge. Victoria let out a sigh. The Dean and his personal staff had been in the conference room since early this morning waiting to see what their exploration groups would find. She suspected the Dean was really waiting to find out which group had the biggest find so he could take over that one. But since none of the groups had arrived yet there was little for them to do except bother the bridge staff for updates every hour.

Thinking about it she could sympathize with them. Their careers and quite possibly the rest of their lives, rested upon what was found today. Still it was annoying; they just needed to be patient. The problem was that the while domes were not that far away from the abandoned starport, the roads to them had not been maintained but had been allowed to become overgrown. The natives did not use the surface to get to the domes. To maintain their cover of the planet being abandoned, the natives had dug tunnels to travel between them. They said they were capable of allowing labormechs to use but like most other things of theirs, they were not willing to open up the tunnels for the Protectors and NAIS staff to use. Or even admit if they had any kind of mechs labor or battle.

Glancing over, Victoria could see Major Booth looking at her. As the highest ranking officer still at the abandoned starport the Dean was his problem. He would want to see him about whatever it was he was going to complain about. Major Booth's stern stare and nod told her he was delegating that job to her.

Putting on her most polite face, Victoria stood and marched over to him. "Dean Lumpkin how can we help you?"

Seeing no one else approaching him but knowing her status among the Protectors, Dean Lumpkin was actually happy to talk with her.

"Ensign Stalwart I'm worried about Mr. Sizemore. Have you seen him?"

Not expecting this at all, it took Victoria a moment to respond. "Ah, no I haven't seen him. Why do you think he would be on the bridge?"

"I sent him to get some reference material from our ship but he's been gone for over two hours."

Victoria held her expression like her father had taught her. She couldn't immediately decide if the Dean was worried more for Daniel or for his missing books. But since she hadn't seen him all day she just answered truthfully, "We haven't spotted him up here, sir."

"I didn't think he would be. I would like you to do a general call and check your security sensors and posts for him."

Victoria suddenly went for trying to deal with a minor annoyance to the adrenaline rush of dealing with a real problem.

"Dean Lumpkin since your student has been missing for so long and given the atmosphere of this planet we need to do more then check sensor logs."

Turning away and striding back to Major Booth, she stopped and came to attention. He turned to her as she reported, "Sir, we have a missing person."

Major Booth might have thought the young officer was trying to show off for their employer but to his credit he took a serious stance, "Who is missing and when were they last seen?"

"NAIS staff member Daniel Sizemore, last seen two hours ago."

Standing up and turning a little red, Major Booth said, "Protocol is to report anyone missing for ONE hour." Turning to the bridge crew he continued, "Initiate missing person alert. Alert Fourth Platoon, Foot Company to begin an immediate search by squad, Ensign give them the details. Comm have all stations report the last time they saw our missing person."

Everyone on the bridge sprang into action. Dean Lumpkin was both impressed at their reaction and worried about what they would do since he hadn't reported Daniel's disappearance sooner. But the biggest thought in his mind was what had happened to Daniel?

Atmosphere Convertor Dome  
North of Abandoned Starport  
Quenfax, Federated Suns Space  
1500, 10 October 3020

Professor McAllister sat behind Mechwarrior Marcus Filmore has he guided his Black Knight battlemech over the open ground. Chafing at the unfamiliar feel of the cooling vest she wore she pondered once again the reason she told everyone that she was travelling to the dome in his mech. If anyone asked she said she wanted to use the scanning systems on the battlemech to begin the evaluation of atmosphere converters. Of course not everyone believed that. For those people she would just look at the tall war machine and wink. Most people in the Inner Sphere would kill for a chance to ride in one. She just let them think she just wanted a ride in a battlemech. There were two people in the entire expedition who had figured out the real reason she was riding in the battlemech. But neither of them would ever tell anyone that Professor Louise McAllister had a crush on the Mech Pilot.

She couldn't tell how it had happened or why. The guy was a complete nut. He clothes and speech and just general attitude proved that. But she couldn't stop herself when she heard him talk in his peculiar way. She just had to be nearer to him. When he offered to let her ride with him out to the atmosphere converters she almost jumped at him. Maybe he liked her too. It was hard for her to tell, but she wouldn't miss this opportunity.

"My good Professor, how do you fair so far along our journey?"

"Just fine Mechwarrior Filmore."

"Please my lady we are not where the rabble can overhear our rapport and gossip among themselves. I desire that you call me by the name my parents bestowed upon me."

"Very well Marcus but you must call me Louie."

"Forgive me my lady but I betook it your given name was…"

An alarm began sounding. Marcus quickly began adjusting the dials and settings on his instruments. Louise looked on and tried to understand what he was seeing but couldn't. The main screen changed to infrared view and zoomed in on the dome one mile ahead. Everything appeared normal. The only hotspots were the vents expelling the air back into the atmosphere.

"Marcus what's happening?"

"Alas something is not as it should be with the heat signature surrounding the dome ahead."

"Marcus no one has seen these things in operation in decades, how can you know that?"

"My dear lady, Louie, I know that many believe my mind is not as it should be. But as the Bard as written, "In insanity there is clarity."

"All units in Group 2 this is Top Dog 3 go to Red Alert and Weapons Live."

Louise wanted to believe her crazy crush was wrong but somehow she didn't think so. She didn't know what could possibly be hiding out there but she knew it couldn't be good.

Agricultural Dome  
East of Abandoned Starport  
Quenfax, Federated Suns Space  
1500, 10 October 3020

Captain Pike of the Protectors' Scout Lance knew the Colonel wasn't happy with the splitting of the Protectors to safeguard all the different NAIS groups. The Colonel did not trust the Natives but Sexton Pike could read people. From the times he spent in negotiation with them he knew they weren't telling them everything but he felt it in his core they didn't want to hurt their "guests".

Captain Pike was just glad he had his entire lance with him along with some of the Mechanized Infantry and Strikers. Two members of his lance were the brand new Mechwarriors Persephone Krypto and Vashti Minx. He had been able to do some training with them on security patrols. Now he felt this mission was a blessed event. He could train his new mechjocks with some of the support units. In fact it was time for another drill.

Captain Pike issued a warning to Group 3, "All units suspicious contact 750 meters north, immediate defensive deployment."

As the three battlemechs, two hover APCs with Infantry and two Striker missile vehicles moved into position to cover the three trucks of NAIS and the two Native trucks, Captain Pike watched and evaluated.

To himself he said, "Not to bad, maybe only a couple more times before we get up to Protector standards. Then a few more till my standards are reached."

Main Manufacturing Dome  
South of Abandoned Starport  
Quenfax, Federated Suns Space  
1500, 10 October 3020

Colonel Stalwart listened to the exchange between Anna and Victoria. He knew better then anyone the difficulties of trying to keep communications up between widely separated units, especially when some were in space. He also knew his people were the best and would do everything they could to get back in touch with him or at least send a warning if they were in any trouble. Still he would like to hear from his Space Dogs.

Right now this could only be a secondary worry. His primary worry was if Chief Councilor Takashi could be trusted. His instincts all through their negotiations screamed he was telling them the truth but only to a certain point. Jeremiah did not like not having the whole picture. Still with Dean Lumpkin pushing and his gut saying they could at least make the attempt, he agreed to explore the out laying domes. He would have preferred to do it one dome at a time but had been overruled by the Dean. In the end, he was the Protector's employer and did have a say in what happened.

Jeremiah called up an overhead map overlay and saw his group, consisting of his Stalker and Anna's Marauder battlemechs along with two hover APCs with Infantry and two Striker missile vehicles and four trucks of NAIS and the two Native trucks plus the Scout Car which held Takashi, were almost at the dome. It was supposed to be the main manufacturing dome for the entire Native population, however many that was. They only needed to top the next ridgeline and hit the other side.

Switching to the feed from Dog House 1 and splitting his screen, Jeremiah got an overhead view of his other groups. Group 4 with Captain Lee were still moving well. Captain Pike's Group 3 was deploying. Jeremiah smiled at this. Good old Pike never stopped training. That was the reason he had promoted him to lance command and would make him a company commander as soon as they expanded enough to do so.

Checking Marcus' Group 2, Jeremiah's smile vanished. They were also deploying in a skirmish line. Everyone in that group was veterans and Marcus would only do something like that if he felt a threat. Switching on his comm gear, Jeremiah called to Anna.

"Top Dog 2 this is Top Dog 1, I think Group 2 has found something."

Before Anna could respond, Jeremiah's seismic sensor alarms started going off. Four disturbance trails of multi-ton vehicles were heading toward them. Jeremiah did not need to issue orders. The alarm was automatically relayed to all members of his group who didn't have the same sensors and they deployed immediately.

As they all took positions, Jeremiah watched as four battlemechs started to appear over the ridge. Jeremiah had been a mechwarrior for a long time. He easily recognized the battlemechs looking to engage him now. He had seen all of them before but never in the same place and at the same time. From right to left a Cyclops, a Battlemaster and a Zeus rose until only their legs were hidden from view. All assault class Jeremiah and Anna would have trouble handling any two of them. But on the far left an Atlas walked up till he was completely exposed. At 100 tons, it is the king of battlemechs, the Atlas could destroy both of them but with its other three lance mates this was not going to go well.

What was especially disturbing about this one was its paint scheme. The monster mech was painted bone white and black to look like a skeleton. There was a large metal ball welded to one leg with a chain going between it and the leg. Jeremiah recognized the design. He realized quickly his entire unit was in very deep trouble.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9  
Abandoned Starport  
Quenfax, Federated Suns Space  
1505, 10 October 3020

Ensign Victoria Stalwart sat on the bridge of the _Eunomia_ manning the communications counsel. The search for Daniel Sizemore had been going on long enough for her to really start to worry. Not that she had any particular feelings for him. She had meet and talked to him several times. He seemed like an OK guy. He was just very dedicated to his work and the success of the mission. She had heard from some of the other female members of the NAIS staff that he had got his current position by forgoing all personal relationships and kissing up to all the senior staff. They also the admitted he had a photographic memory. Now that she thought of it she figured he must be in real trouble to have not reported in since he couldn't have possibly gotten lost.

Her thought process was suddenly interrupted by several alarm signals across the bridge ringing out. Everyone except Dean Lumpkin started to them. He just jumped up from the seat he had been given. He looked confused and worried at the same time.

Major Booth called out, "Cut those alarms, have they found our missing person yet?"

One of the other bridge crew called back, "Sir we have eight, no a full company of battemechs incoming, most are two kilometers out!"

Victoria called out next, "Sir ALL of our checkpoints are being engaged by enemy infantry, requesting reinforcements!"

Major Booth had been a warrior for a very long time. One thing he knew how to do was make priority decisions. Even when those decisions would end up costing his people lives.

"Tell all units they are to hold, have all ship's gunners report to station, quick reaction force assemble and secure Dog House 1 and 2, stand by mechpilots report to your battlemechs. Someone get me a clear size up of what we're facing.

As people sprang to obey the Major, another voice called from the bridge doorway.

"I can give you a size up Major. You are surrendering to me before a lot of your people die. Starting with you my dear Dean."

Snapping her head around, Victoria saw Daniel Sizemore strutting unto the bridge. He had a laser pistol pointed at Dean Lumpkin. He was followed by a dozen men and women in body armor and carrying silenced submachine guns and laser rifles.

Before anyone else could respond Daniel continued, "Of course if you don't surrender then I get to have a lot more fun."

Atmosphere Convertor Dome  
North of Abandoned Starport  
Quenfax, Federated Suns Space  
1510, 10 October 3020

After putting the rest of the group in position, Marcus moved to scout the heat vent on the east side of the dome. Louise had refused to be left behind. She didn't think this would turn into anything and although anxious to get the exploration started she wanted to see Marcus in action. She liked to believe she wasn't infected with the mechwarrior bug like the rest of the Inner Sphere but maybe with this one mechwarrior.

Instead of one large heat vent, the Natives had spread the vents out in a 100 meter by 100 meter area. This made them not visible from space but still a hot spot up close. In this case, up close were a couple of miles away. The Natives had further tried to hide the heat signature by planting warm climate trees around the vents. Of course that was over 150 years ago. The trees were now very old and tall.

Louise watched Marcus' reflection in one of the secondary monitors as he guided his Black Knight through the trees. She had been watching him ever since their first meeting at the restaurant but had never seen him like this. Usually he was happy and flamboyant. Even with his outlandish speech and dress he always brought a sparkle to everyone he meet. Now his face was set solid as a stone gargoyle's. Only his eyes were moving, fast and nonstop over the entire dashboard and view screen.

Louise didn't fully understand all the sensors on a battlemech. She knew a mechpilot had a wide selection of them. They had everything from plain view to infrared to magnetic resonance to seismic and some fancier ones. While the regular view appeared on the main wrap-around screen, Louise thought Marcus' attention was focused on one of the smaller screens. Glancing at it she couldn't understand what the screen was supposed to be reading. It just showed a lot of green splotches with red lines that vibrated and small blue circles that appeared and vanished a few seconds later.

As she tried to figure what held Marcus' attention both screens exploded with action. In front of them another battlemech appeared on the main screen. Louise had no idea what it was but a tag appeared above it saying "Grasshopper". Out of the corner of her eye she saw small red circles appear on the other screen along with one large orange circle.

Although she was still reeling from the appearance of the battlemech, the next two things that happened shocked her more. First the Grasshopper fired a laser and missiles at them. Louise had done many things in her life but being shot at wasn't one of them. She tried to dodge behind Marcus' seat but forgot she was strapped into the jump seat and only ended up hurting her shoulders.

As the weapons hit the Black Knight shaking it slightly, Louise noticed the second thing while her teeth were rattling. Marcus was ignoring the battlemech shooting at them. Instead he was turning and twisting to his left while backpedaling.

A high pitched tone sounded calling her attention back to the main screen. Marcus had his attention fixed on the top of the main screen while still moving back and left. Looking up at the top of the screen, Louise saw pair of feet on fire appear. Marcus fired his Particle Projection Cannon (PPC) and both large lasers at the floating feet.

Waves of heat rolled over both Marcus and Louise. So intense was it Louise briefly lost her vision. Wiping the sweat away she regained her sight and marveled at the changed scene. A new battlemech lay on the ground. The Black Knight's computer had tagged it a "Quickdraw". From what she could see Marcus' shots had destroyed the mech's left leg. The loss of tons of armor during the jump had unbalanced the mech. The pilot, unable to compensate, missed his landing and crashed into one of the large trees. The crash snapped its right leg off as it shattered the ancient tree.

Louise now noticed they had changed direction. Marcus was still moving back but he was now turning right headed to the first mech. Before she could see the Grasshopper she felt it hit them again. By the light pings she thought it was the missiles again down on one of their legs.

Hesitating just a moment, Marcus returned the favor with his PPC and two large lasers. Despite the even more intense heat, Louise kept her eyes open. The blue lightning of the PPC tore armor off Grasshopper's center torso leaving a jagged scar. The two lasers both hit its right torso. These left superheated holes of melted armor but neither penetrated the interior workings.

Louise wasn't sure but she thought she saw the Grasshopper freeze for just a moment. Then it exploded forward, rushing straight toward them. A sudden lurch made Louise realize Marcus had stopped moving. Incredibly he was standing in place watching as the other battlemech charged straight at them.

Time stretched out for Louise. Each step the Grasshopper took seemed to take a week to land. Each swing of its multi-ton arms took days to complete. Still Marcus stood still and waited.

Sweat continued to form on Louise's brow as the weeks rolled by until a drop rolled down her cheek. As it fell off her face and hit the floor of the cockpit time caught up with her and things exploded.

The Grasshopper went from a slow closing figure to almost touching nose to nose. Now Marcus finally moved the Black Knight, slipping it to the left and allowing the Grasshopper to fly past. As he continued to turn and move Louise could see the Grasshopper fall, hitting the ground with an earth shattering crunch.

In a blinding flash Marcus fired all seven of his lasers at the downed mech's back. Chunks of superheated armor flew into the air, to be followed by chunks of molten hot engine insulation.

As white hot flames started to erupt from the downed mech's back, alarms started to sound off in the Black Knight's cockpit. Slapping down on the overrides Marcus began to move his war machine slowly away.

"Louie please forgives your knight but I fear we have not finished with danger today."

Attempting to clear her head after the final wave of heat it took her a moment to answer, "What do you mean?"

Still focused on driving his slow battlemech he responded, "I do not have time to give you the explanation you deserve. Just know that there is more of our foe about. Our communication is not available at the moment and we are slowed by the excessive heat especially from the vents. Still we must rejoin our brothers and sisters and try to stop this threat to you and yours."

After what she had just gone through Louise was more than happy to sit back and catch her breath. She needed more information but she could wait for a little while to get it. Surprisingly she found the strongest feeling in her was joy for having survived.

Agricultural Dome  
East of Abandoned Starport  
Quenfax, Federated Suns Space  
1510, 10 October 3020

Captain Pike was about to call off the drill when the first Long Range Missiles (LRMs) landed among his troops. None of them hit anything but dirt but that did not interfere with the unit's reactions. All weapons went hot and immediate scans for the source of the attack were initiated. It didn't take much to see four battlemechs arise from behind hillocks and low points at just beyond LRM range.

By the way they were spread out Captain Pike deduced they had been about to ambush his people but his drill had forced them to react before the Protectors were in the kill zone. As the computer tagged them, he also he knew what his reaction needed to be. The enemy lance consisted of a Wyvern, Dervish, Trebuchet, and an Exterminator. His scouts consisted of his Locust, a Spider and the two rookies in a Valkyrie and Phoenix Hawk. The lightest enemy was the same weight as his heaviest mech.

There were two ways out of an ambush shoot your way through the ambushers or fall back out of the ambush zone. Being outweighed and outgunned with noncombatants in tow left no choice.

"Guide Dogs fall back to last rally point."

"Guide Dog 1, Running Dog 7 we have another lance coming in from the rear."

Switching his rearview screen, Captain Pike's jaw tightened till his teeth started to grind. Spread in a line and moving in fast the other lance consisted of a Crab, Kintaro, Champion and Guillotine. All of them were medium or heavy mechs that could move fast.

"Guide Dog 1 we got a bunch of armored trucks following the mechs."

Captain Pike wasn't sure who sent the last message and didn't need to know or confirm it. He had just recognized the emblem on the enemy mechs. The slavers had found them and were going to collect them unless he got them out of it.

As another volley of LRMs landed this time doing a little damage, Captain Pike tried to find a way out. Scanning the line for a break he saw the Trebuchet was not spaced properly. Its armor was also some of the weakest among the enemy battlemechs. Since option two was gone time for option one.

Hitting some dash buttons to mark the Trebuchet, Captain Pike ordered, "Group 3 execute drill 12. Move at top speed and concentrate all fire on designated target. After break out, move on your own to Dog Houses."

The counterattack began with Ensign Minx's Valkyrie and the two Striker vehicles firing their LRMs at the Trebuchet. Their total of 50 missiles did little more than shake the pirate up but did prevent him from firing as he dodged and weaved.

While the Protector mechs and vehicles closed on the ambushing pirate lance the other pirate lance and pirate vehicles tried to close on them. As the range fell away both sides opened fire with every weapon they could.

The pirates divided their fire. The Exterminator used all four of his medium lasers to take out one of the APCs fan skirts, knocking it out of action. The Trebuchet fired his three medium lasers at Captain Pike's Locust. Apparently still shaken and unable to get a good track on the fast moving light battlemech he only managed to damage the Locust's right leg. Deciding the Phoenix Hawk was the bigger threat the Dervish fired every weapon she had at Ensign Kryto. The fast moving mech lost armor when both medium lasers and one SRM hit but being much better armored then the Locust didn't slow her down.

The Protector's luck ran out as the Wyvern held steady and fired his Large Laser and SRM 6 launcher at Mechwarrior Beaumont's Spider. The SRMs spread across his left and center torso but the Laser hit his right left destroying the armor and fusing the foot actuator. The loss of momentum cut down the Spider's chance for escape.

With a total of six Medium Lasers and one Large Laser concentrated on the Trebuchet. One Medium Laser hit the battlemech's head while two more Medium Lasers and the Large Laser took off the right arm completely. The combined damage knocked the 10 meter tall machine down and flat on its back.

Preparing to make full speed for the newly created gap Captain Pike checked on the rest of his charges. To his utter dismay he saw that the armored trucks had caught up with the trucks carrying the NAIS staff and Native guides. Pirate foot soldiers were firing mounted machine guns and SRM launchers forcing the civilians to halt or be riddled with holes.

With nothing to be done to help them, Captain Pike called, "All units keep moving and switch fire to that Exterminator."

Once again the Wyvern let loose his Large Laser and SRM 6 launcher at Mechwarrior Beaumont. This time the Spider was hit in the center torso with the large laser removing the last of the armor there. With a sickening crunch an SRM flew into the Spider's center torso and ruined its gyros. Unable to balance himself Mechwarrior Beaumont skidded to a halt and his mech just froze in place.

The Dervish found her range much too short for her LRMs instead she fired everything else again at the Phoenix Hawk. With the heat build up from her previous firing she only managed to hit with one Medium Laser taking a little more armor off Kryto's Phoenix Hawk center torso. Disobeying orders Ensign Krypto returned the fire and connected with her Large Laser to her right torso but only damaging the Dervish's armor.

Captain Pike and Ensign Minx along with the Strikers fired at the Exterminator. But between speed, range and heat only manage to scratch its armor. For his part the Exterminator fired all his Medium Lasers at Captain Pike. Two hit his right side, one on the arm taking out the machine gun there and the other on the leg finishing it, sending the lance commander to the ground.

Seeing both veterans go down, the rookie mechwarriors had completely different reactions. Ensign Krypto threw herself into the fight with the Dervish. Exchanging more fire she might have gotten the better of the pirate if the Wyvern and the Exterminator had not both fired their LRMs at her. The combined fire brought down the rookie.

Ensign Minx, who had had the slowest battlemech in the lance, watched the two Strikers and remaining APC shoot through the gap made by the downed Trebuchet with the Strikers hitting the downed battlemech with SRMs as they did. Realizing she would not make the gap before the Exterminator closed it she fired up her jump jets and launched herself behind the distracted Wyvern.

Once there, Ensign Minx decided to take advantage of her position. She let loose with both her Medium Laser and LRMs at the Wyvern's weak back armor. She watched as the laser bored a hole straight through the rear armor of the right torso and then as two LRMs flew into the hole. As her lance mate's Phoenix Hawk fell she watched the Wyvern blow apart from the inside out as the SRMs stored in the right torso detonated.

Amazed at getting her first mech kill, she forgot to complete her escape and stood still. Suddenly Captain Pike's voice came over the radio, "Group 3 I'm down. Get out of here if you can. Get to the Colonel and bring help."

Ensign Minx took in the scene. All three of her lance mates were down. The entire group they had been escorting had been captured. While she had destroyed one enemy battlemech and disabled another, the other pirate lance was bearing down on her and her three support vehicles.

Turning and heading off she radioed back, "Hang in there Captain. I'll bring help."

To herself she thought if I can find it.

Agricultural Dome  
West of Abandoned Starport  
Quenfax, Federated Suns Space  
1515, 10 October 3020

The slaver Ostol pilot watched her lance and support infantry finish rounding up the new acquisitions. Her ambush of the damned Protectors had been flawless. She looked again at the Archer and Crusader lying on the ground. Both were damaged but repairable. More importantly both pilots had been captured alive. She knew her commander would really appreciate that.

She took in the view of the rest of the captives. One of the Striker crews was alive, the other a total loss. Even outnumbered three to one the Protectors infantry had put up quite a fight. Of course to her losing infantry wasn't a big deal. After all if you weren't good enough to pilot a mech you should stay off the battlefield. Still there were enough left of her infantry to round up the new acquisitions, especially the NAIS staff and the Native guides.

She didn't know what her bosses had in mind for the Natives. She didn't care either. The paycheck from this mission would allow her to pay off her mech and then start to move up. Yes she only regretted the damn grunts weren't moving faster so she could get back to the ship and start drinking.

Main Manufacturing Dome  
South of Abandoned Starport  
Quenfax, Federated Suns Space  
1515, 10 October 3020

Colonel Stalwart had repositioned his units to try and cover the civilians as best as he could. They had been in position for several minutes and still the four assault mechs had not moved. He could not figure out a reason why they hadn't attacked yet. They must have been waiting for something. What that something was probably had something to do with his losing contact with all of his mission groups. He could not even contact Dog House. Jeremiah figured as soon as the rest of the pirates finished with his people then he would get some answers.

Just as the most horrible thoughts were running through his mind, his radio came alive, "Colonel you are there?"

Recognizing Chief Councilor Takashi's voice he hit a response, "Yes but this is not a good time to talk on an open net."

"Colonel I have excellent equipment in scout car. This is tight beam, no can hear but you."

Relieved Jeremiah almost hit himself in the head for forgetting about Takashi's vehicle and its capabilities. He replied, "Very good Chief Councilor any thoughts on our current situation?"

"Yes Colonel if you create diversion, we will leave."


End file.
